My Name is Yori
by Forlong
Summary: Yori talks to us about Kim Possible and StoppableSan.


_Yeah, yeah, I don't own KP._

* * *

Konigiwa. My name is Yori. Welcome to Yaminichi. I suppose you wish to know of Stoppable-San and his adventures regarding this school.

Ron Stoppable is a great warrior hero. He once faced Monkey Fist all on his own. To stop the madman, Stoppable-San exposed himself to the mystical monkey power. He, Rufus-San, and Monkey Fist are the only ones that have experienced it in full. Stoppable-San wisely broke the jade monkeys that were the source of the mystical monkey power. Monkey Fist had to wait for another way to awaken the mystical monkey power.

Monkey Fist also tried to fulfill the prophesy of the ultimate monkey master. He must have misunderstood it; fore it appointed Stoppable-San as the ultimate monkey master. Some of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas had bought that prophesy to us. Stoppable-San's friend, Kim Possible, was the one to fulfill the prophesy. She fallowed the brightest of all monkeys, Fredrick-San, to the stars. There, Stoppable-San became the ultimate monkey master, he just didn't know it.

The following year, Master Sensei decided that Ron Stoppable should be taught to control his hidden power. We used the exchange program to bring him here secretly. We sent Hirotaka to America (a lot of boys here liked that). Things were so much different with him gone. He was the guardian of the Lotus Blade.

What is the Lotus Blade? Forgive me. I had forgotten to explain. This school was founded in the year 338 A.D. by Tashuminir, who carved it from the mountain using only the Lotus Blade. Now, Monkey Fist, Rufus-San, and Stoppable-San are the only ones who can unleash it's true power.

Stoppable-San is such an interesting person. He is so funny with his American-style jokes, but he wasn't the strongest of warriors at the time we met. His naked mole rat, Rufus-San, was much more calm and controlled than he.

While he was here, Fukushima betrayed us. He told Monkey Fist the location of the Lotus Blade so that it could be stolen. At first, Stoppable-San would not retrieve the Lotus Blade, so I saw the honor. I was captured and used as bait to lure Stoppable-San into a trap. It seemed that we were doomed, but Monkey Fist had forgotten Rufus-San. He freed us and Stoppable-San defeated Fukushima and saved the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. However, he could not tell anyone of the true nature of Yaminichi. I knew that he did not like to keep it a secret.

Some time after the Lotus Blade was recovered, Sensei had disappeared. I had suspected Monkey Fist. I flew to America to ask for Stoppable-San's aid. He was too modest a hero—depending so much on Kim Possible and Wade-San. He, unfortunately, was forced to lie to Kim Possible. She seemed to dislike me. I do not understand why.

In our search for Monkey Fist, we went to a zoo. What better place for the monkey man to hide than with the monkeys? Kim Possible had followed us there. I could tell that she would not give up until she knew the truth, so I told Stoppable-San to tell her. She seemed surprised to hear of Stoppable-San's bravery. I suspected her to know of it already.

When we hade found Monkey Fist, we had realized that he was not responsible for Sensei's disappearance. It was a strange woman, who had genetically altered herself with gorilla DNA. What was her name? DNAmy? She had used Stoppable-San—made him look for Monkey Fist for her. Stoppable-San, Kim Possible, Rufus-San, Sensei, and I saved Monkey Fist from her.

Before I left, Kim Possible asked what was between Stoppable-San and myself. It is a bond of honor. I had wished for it to be more than a friendship. But, I have heard that Stoppable-San and Kim Possible are now "together" as Americans say. There is a pain in my heart, but I wish for Stoppable-San to be happy. If Kim Possible makes him happy, I shall be happy for him.

_Yori._

Yes, Master Sensei.

_I have a mission for you. It will require you to go to America and give the Lotus Blade to Ron Stoppable._

I will be glad to give the Lotus Blade to Stoppable-San. Now, I must go. Until we again meet.

* * *

Thought I'd forgot this, didn't you? 


End file.
